Close to Home
by hpcrazy07
Summary: Gibbs has to go undercover as a Marine colonel to find the killer. Kate doens't want to lose him when she almost has him. KIBBS definatley. Rating is JIC!
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer I do not own Navy NCIS or its charcters. Though I wouldn't mind having Mark Harmon for a day or two wink wink. Please dont sue me I dont own anything except my car. I really love that car dont take it :)  
  
author's note All reviews of any kind are welcome. Oh and I need a beta reader. Anyone want to help email me at !  
  
On with the show!!!  
  
THE TERRIFIC TRIO  
INTRODUCTION  
  
Agent Caitlin "Kate" Todd sat at her desk staring intently at her computer screen. Her fingers were litterally flying over the keyboard. Her eyes moved left to right scanning what she typed. Every once in awhile, but not often, she would blink. She didn't want to lose her concentration. That was Kate for you. She was dedicated, caring, compassionate, and one hell of an agent. She has the strength it takes from her previous job as a Secret Service agent.  
  
Across the way sitting at his desk was Agent Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo. He had his feet up on the desk and was currently trying to balance a pencil on his nose. Might I say unsuccessfully. His eyes were crossed and mouth open in concentration. Oh, don't get me wrong, Tony is a great agent. He used to be a homicide detective, so he has the street smarts that is vital to this job. He was well, Tony, just Tony. Everyone loves Tony. What with his mega-watt smile, charm, great looks, and his flirtious ways. Yes he was a real asset to this trio.  
  
Finally there was the leader, the head honcho, the BOSS. Agent Leroy Jethro "Gibbs" Gibbs. Gibbs was a stone-cold, bad ass, tough as nails Marine. Well, former Marine, but then again "once a marine, always a marine." Gibbs took no crap from anyone, well maybe except Abby. Gibbs had his friends close but his enemy and team closer. He kept his personal life away from work. He loved his team, but never let them in. Well, that is what made him Gibbs.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Kate stepped off the elevator and strode to her desk. She put her briefcase on her chair and hung her coat over the back of it. She was waiting for her morning greeting from the over joyed Tony. " Well good morning Kate." Tony chimed in as if he was reading her thoughts.  
" Morning Tony." Kate replied while taking her papers out of her briefcase.  
" Might as well put those back, we caught a case." Gibbs replied briskly walking past the two, coffee in hand. Tony and Kate followed close behind.  
  
The trio stepped out of the car once at their destination. Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard was hovered over the body of a female Marine Colonel. Gibbs snapped gloves on as Tony and Kate searched the area with the CSU squad. Tony was taking pictures and Kate was scanning the ground for evidence.  
" WhadyagotDucky?' Gibbs questioned, squatting next to the body.  
" Female Marine Colonel. COD blow to the back of the skull. Looks like with a baseball bat. She was raped post-mortem. She put up a fight though. She has skin under her nails and bruises on her forearms. She tried to block blows to the face, but very unsuccessfully. She is badly beaten and bruised. I will know TOD when I autopsy." With that Ducky got the body into a bag and started for the autopsy room.  
  
" Hey boss, over here."Tony called over his shoulder. Kate and Gibbs started walking over to Tony. Their shoulders brushed and Kate felt a spark run through her entire body. She looked over at Gibbs and he half-smiled back at her.  
" What's up Dinozzo?"  
" I found the murder weapon." Tony held up the bat in his gloved hand and slid it into the evidence bag.  
"Great, lets get this stuff to Abby." With that the team headed back to NCIS headquarters. 


	2. Chapter 2

" Abbs, what do ya got for us?" Gibbs asked walking in turning the rockmusic to a tolerable level.

" Well, the blood on the bat is our victims. There were no fingerprints on the bat. I suspect the killer wore gloves. I did find a trace of nicotine. Our killer is a smoker." Abby finished leaning into Gibbs. Gibbs put his arm around her and pecked her on the forehead. "Thanks Abbs."

Tony turned to Kate and mouthed, 'What the fuc....!' Kate just shrugged and followed Gibbs to the good doctors autopsy room.

" Hey Ducky, whadyagot?"

" Well Jethro, our young LT here died of blunt force trauma to the head. He was hit repeatedly in the skull with the bat until he was bledding so bad there was no chance of stopping the flow. He bled to death. A slow and horrible death. I remember once back in 1967...."

" Thank you Ducky." Gibbs said and walked out cutting the famous "Ducky" saga short.

The trio entered the elevator in silence. each going over the evidence at hand trying to figure out a way to catch this bastard. the silence was braoken by the shrill singing of Gibbs's cell phone.

"Gibbs. Okay we will be right there. We got another one guys." The team ran to their desks and headed out into the field.

MARGIE'S BAR outside of norfolk VA

"Tony pictures. Kate...."

" I know, I know search around for evidence. Why does Tony get the easy job?" Gibbs just looked at her sideways with a hint of a smile.

" Talk to me Ducky."

" This time it is a Marine Colonel. Same style of murder. Blunt force trauma to the head caused by a baseball bat. He left the bat next to the body with a note attached to it." Ducky handed the note over to Gibbs who took it in his gloved hands.

Dear Unknown:

I hate the military. You are killing my people I will kill all of you. Be prepared to die.

" That is enough killing. I am going undercover to get this guy." gibbs stated to himself more then anyone. Unfortunatley Kate overheard this and her heart constricted. ' I can't lose him. I have to tell him.' "Team let's go." With that the team packed up and headed back for headquarters. The ride home was silent. Noone spoke a word. All Gibbs could think about was catching this guy. All Kate could think about was Gibbs and how she was going to tell him she was in love with him. All Tony thought about was about the hot babe he was meeting after work. Finally the pulled into HQ.

" Allright guys go home and get some rest. I expect you back here at the crack of dawn to cover my six, while I am undercover." Tony immediatley dashed for the door before Gibbs could change his mind. Kate hung back a little. She needed to talk to him.

" Hey Gibbs?' gibbs looked up at her with those piercing blue eyes. " You doing anything tonight?" Gibbs just shoke his head as he continued to pack his briefcase up. " Do you wanna come over for dinner tonight?" At this Gibbs looked up at her. She could see the excitment and joy behind his eyes.

" Sure Kate, but I insist you come to my place and I cook for you."

" Deal." Kate smiled as butterflies were let loose in her stomach. She walked to Gibbs desk and waited for him. He put his hand at the small of her back and lead her to the elevator. He smiled the entire way.

Author's note I am sorry this is so short. I am really tired and need to sleep. Please read and review. I sorta had a writer's block so sorry if this sucks.


End file.
